Just How the World Works
by Idontknowhowtodealwithfanfics
Summary: Maka Alburn's encounter with "royalty" may change her live forever. AU. rated T to be safe. Later chapters may include Makaxkid
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**A/N: First fanfic! Kinda just a test to see if I'm good or not.**

**Current time: Midnight, 3 hours past normal Death City student's curfew.**

Maka's POV:

"Black Star! I thought I told you not steal from that guy!" I yelled at him, as we ran down the old cobblestone streets.

"Hey, it's not my fault! A big guy like me really needs money sometimes."

"Well, it's not **my **fault that you never like to do jobs or chores for your own money!"

I noticed how all the houses looked like blurry images. Damn, Black Star could be hard to catch up with. Suddenly, I saw a figure blocking our path.

"BLACK STAR! LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I pointed to a cloaked figure.

Black Star quickly stopped, me stopping beside him in a matter of seconds.

"Are you crazy? Couldn't you have gotten out of the way?" Black Star yelled at the mysterious figure.

The figure wore a black cloak, covering his (her?) entire body. It had a hood, none of his (her?) face could be seen.

"Students? Shouldn't you two be at your dorms?" The figure replied.

"Don't you answer my question with another question!" Black Star practically growled as yelled back.

"Fine, I could have gotten out of your way, but I simply chose not to." He replied

Hold on a second, that voice sounds familiar, but who is it? Obviously not a friend of mine…

Black Star threw a punch towards the figure, obviously out of anger, but was surprised when his hand was caught by the figure.

"Shouldn't you know not to try and hit someone as important as me?" the figured hissed.

"I am the almighty Black Star! I am obviously much more important than you!" said 'The almighty Black Star'

Normal POV:

The stranger chuckled, and slowly took off his hood, and it was then that they knew, they got themselves into some deep trouble. Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn.

**A/N:** Explanation time everyone! This is where I explain the backstory and all that crap.

About 100 years in the past, a giant empire Known as Peace's Guardians took over the entire world. (That's like, all of Earth and stuff) Conditions during the war were very harsh, but as soon as all rebellions were crushed, there was a great era of peace in which is still standing today. But of course there are problems, silly! That's how things like this work!

Here is how everything works:

There are the Shinigami's, they kind of run the show, that's right, Lord Death and his son run the entire world basically.

There is a representative of each continent, in which has representatives of the countries that meet up every once and a while to talk about new laws, and taxes and such.

There are the weapons and their meisters that served in the war.

Those are the highest respected people

There are rich people (Money=power)

There are soldiers.

And teachers, doctors and such.

Those are the people who have some respect.

And then there are civilians and their jobs

Middleclass citizens, low class citizen, homeless.

They are the least respected. That's how the world worked.

**Back to present times, current time: 12:04 3 hours and 4 minutes past regular student curfew.**

**Location: Death city, Lincoln street, Death Valley, California. **

Both Black Star and Maka gasp as they see who they were talking to.

Death The Kid, son of Lord Death himself. The second most important person in the world, was standing right in front of them.

Black Star just stood in shock as Maka got on her hands and knees and said:

"Please forgive us, Lord. He- we didn't know it was you." She said, fearing what may happen next.

Kid chuckled, saying:

"One. Please get up. Two. Please don't call me "Lord" just "Kid" is fine. And three. Forgive you? There is no need for that, I know you two didn't mean any harm." Softly.

"Oh, s-sorry Kid, And thank you for not punishing us or anything like that" she replied, slightly embarrassed, as she slowly got up.

"Speaking of "us" who are you two anyway?" he asked

"I'm Maka Alburn, and this is my stupid little roommate friend Black Star. We're from the academy."

Black Star was still standing there in shock.

"Explain to me why you are out so late." He said in a frightful, commanding tone.

Maka got scared a little again not really getting why his voice changed., replying "U-um Black Star k-kind of has these habits of breaking the r-rules" Stammering out of fear a bit.

"I kind of chased after him" She continued.

"Hm, fine, I'll walk you two to the dorms, they wouldn't let you in without explanation from someone believable." said Kid.

Black star and Maka followed, without saying a word. (which is rather strange for "The almighty Black Star")

Kid took off the cloak, putting it into his bag. This is when Maka got a good look at him. He wore a stripped suit, and had these werid –kind of cute- Stripes on one side of his hair. He was kind of handsome. _Huh? C-cute? H-h-handsome? I mean seriously brain?_

They walked down to the academy with little chitchat, got in with little chitchat, and when they reached the dorms kid said:

"If I ever catch you on my nighttime strolls again I wont be as nice as this time, so please, both of you obey the rules." Calmly

"Yes Kid" Black star and Maka said in unison.

**Yay! First chapter of my first fanfiction done! I may try to make this a KidxMaka fic, and if so she will be a little tsundere, cos I'm a little creep like that.**

**Some things to note: There won't be a Jealous soul (will be explained later), Blackstar and Maka are roommates, soul and Tsubaki are roommates and Black Star, And Maka aren't meisters, and Soul and Tsubaki aren't weapons They are just Middleclass students going to an academy.**

**Read and review! I want to hear and see how I did for a firstfic.**


	2. Authors Note

**Hi guys! I just wanted to tell you i wont be updating soon, too many distractions and different ideas.**

**I haven't given up on it, just lack of time and new ideas popping into my head.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Kid's average day

**A/N: Hooooorraaaaaaay for chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews! and stuff...**

**Oh yeah and sorry for not updating in like a year. A few weeks... So whats in store for this chapter? My first go at a fight scene and rebellions~! YAAAY. **

**I dont own ANYTHING except like the plot and stuff.**

**-Kid's POV-**

I barely ever get a rest. It's always official business this or rebellion stopping that.

Ok, the rebellion thing can be fun, because what says fun more than striking fear in the hearts of those who oppose you?

I dunno. Oh yeah, I'm walking down to fathers room...

"Hiya there kid" Father said in his cartoonish voice.

Rebellions always described him as a ruthless devil, but he's actually pretty damn funny.

"Hey Father, why did you call me down here?" I asked

Fathers tone switched to a slightly less goofy one.

"Something very important to me, you heard of the Academy right?"

"Yes"

"Well, it's been taken over by terrorists, and they're sending me some nasty threats, I need you to take care of the rebellion problem" He explained.

"Why can't you attend to it?" I asked another question.

"I've got lots of business to attend to." Makes sense.

"I'll take care of it, tell Spirit I said hi" With that, I left Fathers office.

-Time Skip-

"Liz, get your sister and transform into your weapon form, we got another rebellion to deal with." I told liz.

"Right, be back in a minute" She replied.

I still wish that they were more symmetrical, at least their weapon form was. Liz and Patty entered, switched into their -perfectly symmetrical- pistols and landed in my hands. I stepped on my flying skateboard and flew towards the academy.

"Where are we goin' this time kid?" Patty asked.

"The academy" I replied

"Okieee doookieeee" She replied.

-Time skip again!-

I noticed a man with a gun on patrol, I flew downwards and hit him in the leg with a bullet. I walked up to him and covered his mouth.

"Shut up or die"

The man stopped screaming.

"How many men are here?"

"About 100..."

"Where is the leader?"

"Crescent moon class"

I pointed my gun at his head, and shot. But my bullets don't kill, he'll wake up in a few hours.

Now to get to that class...

-More skipping time again and stuff hooray yay-

I opened the door the whatever class, and interrupted a speech about how this nation is terrible. The man giving the speech had brown hair, and turned to me. Blue eyes. A woman beside him in a black cloak was eating a ... Human soul?

_Click_

Liz and Patty fired, hitting the woman eating the soul and the man, I stepped inside the room.

"The hunting of and eating of human souls is illegal. Surrender now and you won't be harmed further." A line that I have said too many times.

"You think we are going to surrender to a kid like you? Transform!"

The woman turned into an Assault Rifle an AK-47 to be exact.

"How bout you surrender? I don't want to kill another kid."

I twitched...

"ANOTHER ONE? YOU SUPPORT SOMEONE WHO EATS HUMAN SOULS_ AND_ KILLED KIDS?" This man is going to die by my hands.

I ran towards him, jumped and kicked his weapon away, and quickly shot him in the stomach twice, not lethal but will make him fall...

Now for the weapon, I turned to the now human weapon, and knocked it out with a few shots to the head. I turned to the meister, and out of what I think is rage, I shot it until I saw a soul, which as I guessed, was corrupted and evil.

We are in a classroom, right? I turned to face the shocked students.

"Oh, Hi there" I scanned to room and saw two familiar faces...

Maka Albarn, she told me her name the other day as I was walking her to the academy.

And don't forget 'The almighty Black Star'

I let Liz and Patty go back into human form as I walked over to the phone.

Dialing a few numbers, I use the intercoms.

"Hello Rebellion troopers, your leader is dead, surrender and no one will be harmed. I am Lord Deaths son and I demand you lay your weapons down."

I heard people talking about surrendering on the other end, and hung up.

I also saw no teachers. I never went to school myself **(1) **But teachers _are_ supposed to be in school.

"Where is your teacher?" I asked Everybody.

"We don't know" A girl- Maka responded.

I sat down on the teacher's desk and read some papers.

"Dissection dissection test worksheet..." I mumbled

Aha! they where supposed to take a test today.

"I says here you were supposed to take a test, get over here and grab a copy and get working. except you Maka, can you get over here for a second?"...

**A/N: I'll end there.**

**(1) He was tutored in this universe.**

**R&R and all that.**


End file.
